beyblademystoryfandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Hyoma
"Het leven zit vol verrassingen, maar je leeft maar één keer. Dus geniet van alles wat het je geeft, mijn vriend." Uiterlijk Hyoma heeft een licht perzik huidje met nogal smalle metaalpaarse ogen. Hij heeft een normaal ovaal gezicht en een beetje scherpe kin. Hij heeft kort, paarsblauw (Sommige momenten zelfs roos) haar dat plat naar beneden hangt, net niet over zijn ogen. Zijn stem is vrij hoog voor een man, maar is nog steeds mannelijk in een manier. Hyoma draagt een lange roospaarse T-shirt zonder mouwen en een v-lijn. Die v-lijn heeft een oranje kleur. Over de T-shirt draagt hij een blauwgroen jasje met donkerblauwe en gele accenten. Onder de T-shirt draagt hij een zwarte broek, die een beetje losjes hangt, met daaronder zwarte schoenen. Als accesoires draagt hij bruine handschoenen. Later, als volwassene, draagt hij een grijze, mouwloze T-shirt met daarboven een zwart jackje met opgerolde mouwen. Daaronder draagt hij een zwarte skinny jeans met zwarte boots. Als accesoire's draagt hij zwarte handschoenen en een zilveren ketting. Zijn haar is wat langer en valt nu over zijn ogen waardoor hij mysterieuzer lijkt dan normaal. Zijn ogen zijn scherper en smaller dan eerst. Ook glimlacht hij niet meer zo vaak, maar hij doet het nog wel. Soms. Persoonlijkheid Hyoma is altijd al een stil persoon geweest. Hij spreekt bijna nooit, maar als hij spreekt dan is het meestal omdat hij iets belangrijks heeft te zeggen. En alles wat hij zegt, is wijs. Hij is niet echt zoals zijn beste vriend: Gingka. Hij is niet zo hyper en niet zo'n bemoeial. Het boeit hem helemaal niet wat andere doen of dat het juist is of niet. Ze doen maar wat ze willen als het hem maar niet meetrekt of zijn vriendin. Hyoma is ook een aardige jongen. Hij zorgt goed voor zijn vriendin en toont heel erg veel interesse in haar. Hij heeft ook een gespleten persoonlijkheid waardoor hij soms mega aardig klinkt, maar soms ook mega griezelig. Dit doet hij om Koma tegen indringers te beschermen en ze weg te houden. Later, als volwasssene, is Hyoma niet erg veel veranderd. Alleen is het dat nu hem echt niks meer boeit behalve Hikaru. Hij is ook vele beschermend over zijn vrouw en heel hebberig. "Ze is van mij" is zoals hij het zegt. Geschiedenis Hyoma is geboren als enig kind in zijn familie. Hij is opgegroeid samen met Gingka in het stadje Koma. Er is eigenlijk niets ergs in zijn leven gebeurd. Hij is opgegroeid met lieve ouders en een lieve vriend. Zijn leventje is heel normaal. Maar dat betekent niet dat Hyoma normaal is. Nee, hij is verre van normaal. Hij ging altijd naar het bos om daar met de dieren te spelen en dingen van hen te leren. Het is misschien zelfs zo dat hij met dieren kan praten. Maar dat weten we niet zeker. Hyoma was ook nogal een avonturier en ging graag op speurtocht samen met Hokuto, de pratende hond. Hij is ook erg slim en begrijpt dingen nogal snel. Toen Gingka wegging, bleef hij alleen achter met Hokuto als vriend en werd meteen volwassener dan de andere. Natuurlijk was hij nog steeds kind, maar op een volwassen manier. Pas later toen Kenta, Madoka, Benkei en Kyoya op zoek gingen naar Gingka, voelde hij zich weer als een kind en gedraagde zich ook eventjes zo. Al snel voegde hij zich toe bij de groep en ging helpen om Ryuga te verslaan in gevechtsbladers. Dat ging niet erg goed, maar hij overleefde het. Hij vertrok weer naar Koma en bleef daar. Later werden ze weer herenigd als groep en bleef hij deze keer wel bij hen. Relatie Hikaru Hasama Hikaru is Hyoma's eerste en enige vriendin. Op het begin was hun relatie alleen maar vriendschap en teamleden. Meestal gaan ze samen als ze een groep van twee moeten vormen. Dat is omdat ze het heel goed met elkaar kunnen omgaan en het goed met elkaar kunnen vinden. Hyoma ziet Hikaru niet alleen als een vriendin, maar ook meer. Dit komt omdat zij het enige meisje is waarvoor hij ooit interesse heeft getoond en zij is de enige die zijn interesse trekt. Al snel voelt hij liefde voor haar, maar verzwijgt het omdat hij denkt dat hij niet goed genoeg is voor haar. Maar Hikaru voelt wel iets voor hem omdat hij heel veel om haar geeft en het ook toont. Dus ze zijn, als eerste van hun groep, werden ze een koppel. Gingka Hagane Gingka is Hyoma's beste vriend en jeugdvriend. Ze zijn samen opgegroeid en hebben bijna alles samen meegemaakt. Hyoma voelde zichzelf erg eenzaam toen Gingka vertrok uit Koma om sterker te worden en veranderde zonder Gingka. Maar toen hij hem later terugzag, dacht hij dat Kyoya zijn nieuwe beste vriend was en voelde zich bedreigd, maarhet tegendeel werd bewezen en ze werden weer beste vrienden zoals voorheen. Battles Moet ik nog eens nakijken. Beyblades 'Rock Aries ED145B: '''is Hyoma's eerste en enige bey. Special move's '''Horn Throw Destruction: '''Hyoma's eerste special move. '''Wind Storm Assault: '''Hyoma's tweede special move. Citaten *"Het leven zit vol verrassingen, maar je leeft maar één keer. Dus geniet van alles wat het je geeft, mijn vriend." ''(Tegen Gingka) *"Je bent heel belangrijk voor mij. Het belangrijkste voor me ooit. Het zou me pijn doen als jou iets zou overkomen." (Tegen Hikaru) *"Het boeit me niet. Mensen doen wat ze willen, dat is omdat we allemaal vrij zijn. Vrij om te zijn wie we zijn. En niemand kan dat tegenhouden." *"Je hebt het stadion misschien groter gemaakt, maar je runt de show niet, begrepen?" *"Onthou, als je speelt met de ram, krijg je de hoorns." *""Een goede verdediging is de beste belediging" kijk; zo vecht Aries." Weetjes *Zijn achternaam is onbekend. *Hij is een van Myuu's beste vrienden, omdat hij niet veel zegt en haar laat doen wat ze wilt doen. Dus hij irriteert haar niet zoals anderen doen. *Zijn moeder is afkomstig van een edelfamilie en dat maakt hem dus een beetje van adel. *Het is onbekend wat er met zijn familie is gebeurd. *Zijn overgrootvader was van Duitse afkomst en dus is hij een beetje Duits. *Hyoma was waarschijnlijk de eerste vriend die Gingka ooit heeft gehad. *Het deel "Hyou" van zijn naam komt van de berg "Hyouzan" en het deel "Ma" van zijn naam komt van de demon "Mamano". *Hyoma is capabel om beter te koken dan Madoka. *Hij is één van Japan's top 20 lijsten. *De originele naam van zijn bey is Clay Aries ED145B. Galerij Gingka, Hyoma and Hoykuto.jpg Gingka with his Dad and Hyoma.jpg Hyoma.jpg Categorie:Personage's Categorie:© All Rights Reserved Categorie:Personage's Categorie:© All Rights Reserved